Shadow Justice
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: We all know Young Justice proteges of the Justice League but no one ever told them about Shadow Justice the original sidekicks of the Justice League this is their story. rating may go up.


the superhero families

the bat family (26 Members)

Batman/Bruce Wayne (Justice League)

Robin/Dick Grayson (Young Justice)

Midnight Phoenix/Samuel Wayne (Shadow Justice)

Red hood/Jason Todd (Young Justice later)

Red robin/Tim Drake (Young Justice later)

Arkham knight/Damian Wayne (Shadow Justice later)

Batgirl/Cassandra Cain (Shadow Justice later)

spoiler/Stephenie Brown (Young Justice later)

oracle/Barbara Gordon (Young Justice later)

Batwoman/Kate Kane (Justice League)

Batwing/Lucas Fox (Justice League)

Ace/Bat hound

Alfred the cat

Alfred Pennyworth/Agent A

Blue Bird (Shadow Justice)

Ethan Bennett/Clay Face

Detective Yin

Duke Thomas

Claire Clover/Gotham Girl (Shadow Justice)

Bette Kane/Hawk Fire (Shadow Justice)

Huntress/Helena Wayne (Shadow Justice)

Jean-Paul Valley

Julia Pennyworth

Kathy Kane (Justice League)

Wild Cat (Justice Society of America)

Titus

Wonder Family (6 members)

Wonder Woman 2/Diana Prince (Justice League)

Ice Witch/Ruby Prince (Shadow Justice)

Wonder Girl 1/ Donna Troy (Shadow Justice)

Wonder Girl 2/ Cassie Sandsmark (Young Justice)

Wonder Woman 1/Hippolyta (Justice Society of America)

Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara (after zatara became Doctor Fate) (Young Justice)

Raven/Rachel Roth (Shadow Justice)

The arrow family (14 members)

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Justice League)

Red arrow/Roy Harper (Justice League)

Black Arrow/Adam Queen (Shadow Justice)

Black canary/Dinah Laurel Lance (Justice League)

Artemis/Artemis Crock (Young Justice)

Ghost Arrow/Anna Queen (Shadow Justice)

Speedy/Thea Queen (Shadow Justice)

Vengeance Arrow /Evelyn Sharp (Shadow Justice)

Spartan/John Diggle

Overwatch/Felicity Smoak

Curtis (Justice League)

Rene Ramirez/mad dog (Justice League)

Rory Regan/Ragman (Justice League)

Sara Lance/White Canary (Justice League)

Quentin Lance

The Flash Family (12 members)

The Flash 1/Jay Garrick (Justice Society of America)

The Flash 2/Barry Allen (Justice League)

Lightspeed/Dean Allen (Shadow Justice)

Kid Flash/Wally West (young Justice)

Caitlin Snow/Frost (Justice League)

Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Justice League)

Harrison "Harry" Wells

Jessica Wells/Jesse Quick (Shadow Justice)

HR Wells

Julian Albert

Iris West

Joe West

the super family (27 members)

superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent (Justice League)

superboy/Kon-El/Conner Kent (Young Justice)

Super Saiyan/Kaine-El/Cain Arashikage (Shadow Justice)

supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent (Justice League)

Power girl/ Kara Zor-L/ Karen Starr (Shadow Justice)

Ak-Var (Justice League)

Chloe Sullivan

Christopher Kent (Shadow Justice)

Cir-El (Shadow Justice)

Eradicator

James "Jimmy" Olsen

Knightwing

Kon-Lar

Krypto

Lana Lang (Justice League)

Lara Lane Kent (Shadow Justice)

Linda Danvers

Lois Lane

Lyla

Matrix

Mon-el

Natasha Irons (Shadow Justice)

Secundus

Steel (Justice League)

Strange Visitor (Justice League)

Tanya Spear (Shadow Justice)

Traci 13 (Shadow Justice)

the martian family (3 members)

martian manhunter/Jean J'ones/John Jones (Justice League)

miss martian/M'gann J'ones/ Megan Jones (Young Justice)

martian girl/Kiore J'ones/Kiara Jones (Shadow Justice)

Icon family (3 members)

Icon/Augustus Freeman (Justice League)

kinetic/Selene (Shadow Justice)

rocket/Raquel Ervin (Young Justice)

The Aqua family (4 members)

Aquaman/Orin (Justice League)

Aqualad/Kaldur (Young Justice)

Aquagirl/Tula (Young Justice later)

Orion/Cyclone (Shadow Justice)

Garth/Tempest (Young Justice)

L'gann/Lagoon Boy

 **Summery:** We all know Young Justice proteges of the Justice League but no one ever told them about Shadow Justice the original sidekicks of the Justice League this is their story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Shadow of Justice**

Young Justice a group of young teenage heroes consisting of Robin the boy wonder, Kid Flash the fastest teen alive, Aqualad The Apprentice of Aquaman the king of Atlantis, Superboy the clone of Superman, Miss Martian niece of Martian Manhunter, Raquel Ervin apprentice of Icon, Artemis the apprentice of Green Arrow, and Zatanna Zatara daughter of Dr Fate.

Everyone of them is said to be the first/second apprentice of Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman, they were wrong far from it the true first sidekicks we're what are now known as Justice League Shadow or just Shadow Justice this team originally consisted of Midnight Phoenix the first son of Batman, Lightspeed son of Flash, Cyclone son of Aquaman and prince of atlantis, Super Saiyan nephew of Superman, Martian Girl Daughter of the Martian Manhunter, Selene the original partner of Icon, Black Arrow son of Green Arrow, and Ice Witch younger sister of Wonder Woman.

This group was founded by Phoenix, Cyclone, Lightspeed, Super Saiyan, Martian girl and Ice Witch during the Appellaxian invasion they started as a shadow ops group used by the original members of the justice league, but as time went on the members of Shadow Justice grew darker and angrier with their mentors Phoenix being the son of Talia Al Ghul had a dark bloodlust within him, Super Saiyan was half of a warrior race called saiyans who had a sweet tooth for conquering planets, Black Arrow takes to killing like a fish to water, Cyclone believes that the worst of the worst must be killed, Martian Girl had a lot of anger for always being looked down upon for being part white martian, Ice Witch is the demigod daughter of the death god Hades and has spent a third of her life around death and darkness.

As they went on they became sick of their mentors trying to hold back their dark sides so instead of holding it back they accepted their inner darkness and from that Justice League Shadow died and the dark vigilante group the Shadow Justice was born the young heroes then became anti heroes they will help people but now can unleash their willingness to kill but there was one rule that every member agreed on only threaten the truly evil with death, petty thieves and those who do have true regrets for what they did.

The first time Phoenix had taken a life was when shadow justice was about to break off from the justice league one night he was going around Gotham on patrol when he came across a man raping a woman she was crying and begging to be let go the man was just laughing and continued to have his way with the woman Phoenix was about to go down and just beat the man to hell, but then the man said something that sealed his doom "I think when I'm done with you I'll give you to my dogs to do as they please" said the man which made the young bat child angrier than anything the son of Batman went down there kicked the man off the woman and started beat the man till he was bleeding and no longer breathing this was the moment Phoenix realized that he may actually have to start killing his enemies like this one.

After he finished with the man he saw the man's dogs going towards the woman and he shot them with fire and burned them alive while they we're burning he went to the woman picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window and set the entire warehouse on fire the woman asked him to take her home he insisted he take to the hospital but she insisted on going home saying nothing was to wrong with her after he asked how she knew that she introduced herself as Dr. Leslie Thompkins (She's younger in this and she does still know Bruce) "I know who you are Sam" said the Leslie "I don't know what you mean" Phoenix said "Bruce and I grew up together my mother was a doctor for the family and was even the one who delivered Bruce when he was born and think about it, Bruce Wayne leaves an when he finally returns the Batman starts his crusade, I thank you for you help tell your father that he can ask me for help with his health if he needs it" she said.

After that moment he and his team agreed that they need to break off from the league by this time the team had increased its ranks and they all went freelance and became Shadow Justice and they we're erased and replaced by a new black ops group known as Young Justice.


End file.
